


you're the only one (who brings light just like the sun)

by skz00line



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fainting, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz00line/pseuds/skz00line
Summary: the summer sun burns out-or: haechan suffers with heat stroke & his friends take care of him
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	you're the only one (who brings light just like the sun)

summer comebacks, jeno quickly decided, were his favourite. sweating in studios, only to go out and get ice cream with his friends after, performing in the blazing sun, going on adventures outside when schedule allowed it. it was a perfect balance between work and play, and although a comeback still presented it's problems like any comeback would, something about the lengthened days made them all manageable. 

however, as much as the sun brought happiness and laughter, it brought irritability and tension along with it. their comeback schedules in full swing, the demand for dream suddenly bigger than ever, this tension was intensified in the warm heat of the day.

haechan felt as if the crowd in front of him was underwater, or maybe it was him who felt like he was swimming. the summer sun pounded down onto the outdoors fanmeeting dream were having. the long sleeved tshirt the stylists had put haechan into felt sticky on his back and it was almost as if he could feel his stomach digesting the food, twisting and turning, hinting at cramps that would soon hit. in front of him jaemin, jisung and chenle were attempting to make a human pyramid with renjun helping them, everyone laughing as they kept falling and piling on top of each other. haechan thought he was doing a good job of keeping his being unwell under wraps but quickly, upon noticing how quiet haechan was being, jeno walked over to his side and curled an arm around his side. catching haechan's eye, jeno displayed a face of concealed concern, haechan shaking his head and offering a smile in reassurance. however, the shaking of his head caused spots to dance in his vision, and haechan had to state at his shoes for a prolonged moment until his vision cleared. jeno noticed his discomfort and squeezed haechan's side before untangling his arm to speak into the mic. 

they still had another three quarters of an hour of the fanmeet and haechan wasn't sure how much more he could take. who arranges an fanmeet outdoors in the dead of summer? even for a summery person like himself, it was too much. though, he must admit, he hadn't been feeling his best these past few days. he had felt lethargic and nauseous, unable to provide his body with the nutrients it would need to protect itself. he had just left the bad feelings up to exhaustion, it was common for him at this point, but this feeling, this sort of unwellness was something entirely new and it was scaring haechan. sure, he had felt like passing out before but not when he wasn't doing anything. he would understand if he was in a never ending practice, or if recording was running into the early hours of the morning, but nope, it was the middle of the day and he was standing still.

the fanmeeting couldn't end any sooner. as soon as they said their final goodbye and bowed, haechan was stumbling off the stage, vision swirling with black spots. he fell into renjun's back, but before renjun could turn around to retaliate, haechan was grasping onto his shirt, pulling renjun down with him.

it quickly descended into chaos then and there. haechan had landed on top of renjun, who, upon noticing haechan wasn't responding, began shouting for help. the rest of the dreamies had been walking in front of them, causing all of them to run to their sides. jaemin helped renjun up, jeno crouched by haechan's side. jeno quickly asked jisung to go get the manager, pulling haechan up to cradle his head to his chest.

haechan wasn't out long. by the time the manager came, his eyes weren't open but he was responding with quiet hums to jeno. a bottle of water was passed into jeno's hand, jeno pulling haechan further up so he could have a drink. haechan squirmed, murmuring about feeling too sick, muscles cramping uncomfortably. 

"hey, hyuckie, i know you feel sick, but you're dehydrated. c'mon just a little bit." jeno began, bringing the bottle closer to haechan's mouth. haechan curled into himself, shaking his head.

"c'mon haechan, it'll make you feel better. have you even had a drink today? that's dangerous, hyuck, we've been in the sun all day. just a little bit, i promise." jeno's gentle rambling gave haechan time to unfurl from himself, eyes still closed, but he accepted the water bottle pressed to his mouth. he could only have a few sips before his stomach cramped again, nausea filling his senses, but the water did help with the pounding headache.

as haechan was awake and responsive, they decided against going to hospital, but upon arriving at the dorm, the manager told them that if haechan took a turn, to come find him immediately. 

jaemin had piggybacked haechan up to their dorm, trying to disrupt him as little as possible on the elevator ride up. chenle unlocked the door, and opened haechan's dorm room, placing haechan's bag down on the floor at the end of his bed. jaemin placed the boy down on his bed, quickly going to remove the jacket he had been wearing. jeno clung to the door frame, watching haechan with concerned eyes.

"do you think he needs a shower? won't he be sweaty?" jeno asked, interrupting jaemin. 

"you can shower him, if you want. make sure the water is cool." jaemin said, hanging up the jacket in his hands. "i'll go get him a drink and you can shout for me if he's up to eating." jaemin stepped around jeno in the door frame, his hand connecting with jeno's back. "he'll be fine, you know what he's like. back to bouncing off the walls in no time." 

jeno returned jaemin's smile before stepping into the room and going to sit on haechan's bed.

"you feeling up for a shower, hyuckie? it'll cool you down and make you feel better." jeno said, moving to scratch at the back of haechan's head, wincing when he felt how hot he was. haechan grunted, squirming in attempts to stretch his body, nodding under jeno's hand. jeno helped haechan sit up, so that he could lift him up to carry bridal style to the bathroom across the way. 

sitting haechan down on the toilet, he turned to turn on the shower, grabbing the little stool they had in the corner (for the top shelves in the cabinet), and placed it under the cool, running water. jeno turned around to see haechan attempting to pull the long sleeve top over his head but he was visibly drained. jeno helped him undress down to his boxers, and helped him walk over to the shower. 

sitting him down on the stool, he stepped back and pulled over the shower curtain, attempting to give haechan some privacy. 

"tell me when you're done, hyuck." jeno called, eyeing the time, deciding a little over 5 minutes would do the trick. 

the shower cubicle was small, haechan leaning his head back to lean against the wall. the water was making him feel better, helping wash away the sweat and nausea, eyes closing again.

"hyuck," jeno called, "are you feeling up to eating yet?" haechan stirred, thinking for a second. his stomach wasn't twirling up in knots as badly anymore, hunger pangs fighting their way through.

"yeah, please." haechan said back. 

"ok, let me go tell jaemin; i'll help you out when i get back."

haechan was too exhausted to be filled with feelings of embarrassment or of being a burden. he trusted jeno didn't feel that way about him.

"he feels better jaem, well enough to eat. make him something small though."

jaemin smiled, hugging jeno from behind. "will do chief. you're doing a great job of looking after him, thank you."

"why are you thanking me, you lemon? there are very few things i wouldn't do for him, you know that. i better get back to him, actually." 

jaemin moved into the kitchen as jeno the bathroom, carefully pulling the curtain back. 

"c'mon hyuck, time to get out."

haechan's eyes fluttered open, smiling gently at jeno. jeno turned the shower off and helped haechan out. he sat the younger down before wrapping a towel around him, before quickly running to his room to find something for haechan to wear. grabbing a oversized t-shirt that belonged to renjun and shorts the belonged to him and some fresh underwear, jeno dashed back to the bathroom and handed the clothing to haechan. upon being assured he could dress himself, jeno turned around to clear out the shower.

once haechan was dressed and the bathroom clear, jeno wrapped an arm around haechan's waist and supported his walk to his room. 

jaemin and renjun were waiting in haechan's room, sitting on the spare bed. they smiled as the other pair walked in, jeno depositing haechan on his bed, moving to sit on the end. jaemin presented haechan with a plate of cheese and crackers but before he allowed him to tuck in, pressed a glass of water into his hand. 

"drink up." 

"care to explain what that was all about?" renjun asked gently.

swallowing the mouthful of water, haechan began, "i'm not entirely sure. i was feeling a little off yesterday but i think the sun got to me today. i'm ok now, no need to worry, reaching to grab his cheese and crackers. 

grabbing the now empty glass, jaemin announced he would refill it and walked out.

"you did scare us, hyuckie, you should have told us you weren't feeling well." jeno replied.

"it sounds like you had heat stroke, hyuck, that's serious." renjun added on. "we aren't trying to make you feel guilty," renjun said, noticing haechan's downcast face, "we just want you to be healthy. you've worked so hard, don't worry."

jaemin walked back in with a fresh glass of water. "eat up and drink this, then you should get some rest. sorry we didn't notice before it got so bad."

"don't apologise, it's my own fault for keeping quiet. i honestly thought it would just come and go, but it's fine, i'm over the worst of it."

they chatted between themselves quietly as haechan finished up. he placed the plate on his bedside table before adjusting himself and laying down.

renjun noticed haechan's tired eyes, shooing jaemin out the room, and trusting jeno to watch over him. jeno crawled up behind haechan, cuddling him from behind. as haechan drifted off, jeno kissed the back of his neck.

"i'll take care of our full sun."

**Author's Note:**

> do i know what this is? no  
> it's kinda been rotting in my drafts since summer so i thought I might as well post it n get it out of my google docs lmao  
> anyway if you enjoyed let me know ! sorry if I missed any mistakes !
> 
> lay <3


End file.
